starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SirMoodletonofCanadia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:00, April 20, 2011 Expansion I'm new to this wiki, but I am already having ideas about expanding it. Can we have a bit of "Out of Character time" when we just create shops and planets and ships etc., and then we go and recruit people from other roleplay wikis? Also, can we choose not to play as a jedi, maybe we could be non force sensitive and do whatever it is that non force sensitive people do. Just a few ideas. I'm communicating this message to everyone on the wiki (at least if I can find them) Sorry about the Harry Potter Wiki signature, I don't know how to have many different signatures. Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 16:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 17:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Correlian Engineering Corporation Sure! You can be manager if you would like to be. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 18:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) First Planet Complete I have completed our first planet, Coruscant. Feel free to check it out! Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 19:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Moodle, I was asked to lead CeC, If you dont mind of course Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 19:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) CEC I know that there is some confusion about who actually owns the CEC, so I am writing this to both of you. I noticed that the CEC was placed under "Coruscant Shops". Whilst you may open a shop on Coruscant, I request that you buy a shop from me. As it is your first and shop, I will give you a choice of shops to chooose from, as I will with every player. You may choose any shop that is under or equal to 7,500 credits to buy. Look at Coruscant to choose your first shop. If you do buy a shop, please put a link to the section that you have bought it on for reference. You may buy more than one shop, but only get the first one free. Sorry for any confusion and thanks! Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 17:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Please visit this page, Coruscant Corporate Sector and pick a shop. Then, I shall make the necessary edits and you will have a shop on Coruscant. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 19:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) CEC Your old page, here, became a "Master page" for all your other shops across the Galaxy! Visit your Coruscant shop here. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 19:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Combat This is the combat system I think we should use: Example Battle Rules of Attacking What do you all think? And can I have someone to make weapons? Thanks, Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 16:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Credit sticks I am increasing the original amount of money on a credit stick to 5000, I have already added to Xanthe Nesthias, but please add 4000 credits to any other credit stick you already own, icluding the CEC's credit stick. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 16:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Templates This template might be useful for the CEC. Put two around the words "Hiring Employees" to get this template: Anti-Umbridge league (Squadron Talk) 17:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Comment on blog I have deleted your comment on the "New Users" blog, as I hope that some people from Wookiepedia will be arriving to judge our wiki, and whether or not we should be included as an Official Friend of Wookiepedia. I know you did not mean any offence, but I don't think that it is woth taking the risk that they will become offended. I apologise for this, if you have any issues with this then please do not hesitate to reply to this message. Thanks! Ziwil ZaanSupreme Chancellor 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Padawan I saw that you are looking for a padawan and i was thinking about making a charater. What do you think of haveing my character as your padawan? ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 00:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC)